


A world without you

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, I Don't Know the Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: More of a prompt than anything else, but I really like the idea.





	A world without you

Sherlock wakes up in a hospital bed. John is there, tears in his eyes.   
Sherlock is told he’s been in a coma for the past two years and all that’s happened been nothing but a dream.  
One by one, they all come visit him in the hospital. Mary and Mrs. Hudson. Mycroft and his parents. The Woman. Lestrade and Anderson. Even Donovan stops by and throws him a smile and a ‘good to have you back’.  
But there is one missing. Even after a week she hasn’t shown up.  
On the eighth day, Sherlock asks John about Molly.  
“Who?”  
Who. This word. Sherlock comes to hate it.   
No one. No one knows her.  
Of course at first Sherlock thinks they’re joking.  
But then John brings his laptop and Sherlock searches the web.  
Nothing.  
Nothing.  
265 Molly Hoppers on this planet. None of them is her.

John dares to suggest the unspeakable: She’s been just a dream. Something his mind made up. Nothing but an illusion.  
Sherlock punches him.  
It just happened.  
To hear what he’s been dreading was just too much.

He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know how to get back to her.

He just knows one thing: A world without Molly Hooper is a world not worth living in.


End file.
